A New Year's Celebration
by Elane
Summary: After an arguement and some conforting words from a friend, Lita and Matt celebrate New Year's together.


Title: A New Year Celebration

Author: Elane

Summary: Lita and Matt celebrate New Years their own special way.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own no one... 

Pairings: Lita/Matt, Jacqueline, Stephanie, Molly

Note: Kinda a sequel to Costume Party Surprises; Turkey, Stuffing, and Giving Thanks; and A Christmas Miracle.  This is focused on Jacqueline/Bradshaw... everything from the last one that was mention is carried over in this one: Stephanie/Jericho and Jacqueline/Bradshaw are married, Stephanie/Jericho is expecting a baby, Molly/Jeff is engaged, and Bradshaw is still in the hospital.

"Let's go baby!" Lita yelled.  She walked down the stairs of their two story house.  Lita was dressed in a blue, sequined spaghetti strapped dress that stopped just above her knee.  She threw the matching blue shawl, which sat on the stair rail, across her shoulders.  

Her hair was up in curls and makeup light, looking barely visible.  Lita's ears were adorned with diamond earrings that Matt had gave her for Christmas; her neck with the matching necklace.  On her right hand there sat a promise ring, which he gave her for her birthday— and she also gave him one, with hers and his birthstones in the middle in the shape of a heart.  The inside was engraved with the date: February 19, 2001.

Walking into the living room, she went to the rectangular coffee table.  Lita picked up the keys along with her matching blue purse that sat there and stood by the front door waiting on her boyfriend.  "Matt..."  She took her compact of her purse and looked at her makeup once again.

"I'm coming," he yelled from their bedroom upstairs.

"I'm sure you are," she sighed as she closed the compact and put it back in her purse.  It was the third time in the last hour he has been telling her that he was ready to go.  Her cell phone started to ring; Lita dug into her purse and took it out.  "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?" the voice said on the other end.  "It is nine thirty... you were suppose to be here at eight."

"Sorry, you know I'm still here at home waiting on Matt," Lita said with a smile.  "I'm really sorry Molly... I am."

"I know, it's just everyone's here waiting on you two," she said.  "We even got Jackie to leave the hospital for a while."

"I know," Lita said again.  Suddenly, she heard Matt on the stairs.  "I hear Matt now; we'll be there in forty-five minutes."  She said good-bye and hung up the phone as she watched Matt slowly come down the stairs.  Her breath caught in the back of her throat as he saw him.

Dressed in a black suit with a starched, white shirt on underneath, he looked handsome.  He's hair was combed back and in a ponytail and he smelled fresh, like he just stepped out of a shower.  When Matt made it to the bottom of the stair, he looked at the gorgeous sight in front of him.  "You look beautiful," he whispered.  Matt slowly walked to Lita and gathered her into his arms.

"You look good too," Lita whispered back.  Her hand ran up and down Matt's back as he lightly trailed kisses on her neck and the stopped to nibble on her ear.  "Molly just called," she breathlessly.  "We need to go now before we're _really late."_

Matt mumbled as he went back to the kisses and moved them from her neck to her cheek, then chin, and last a small peck on her nose.  "I really don't wait to go..."  He cradled her face in his hands and stared into her light brown, almost hazel looking, eyes.

"I know baby."  Her hands stopped on the small of his back.  She lightly pushed on the muscles there.

He moaned low in delight.  "All I want is you and I in bed, naked and making love as the clock strikes midnight," Matt said.  He wrapped her in his arms again.  His head settled on her shoulder and he breathed her strawberry scented shampoo in.

"Me too," Lita said.  She could feel his need for her.  "But I promised Molly and Stephanie that I would be there and I really want to see Jackie.  She hasn't really left the hospital since Bradshaw's been in there and this is the first time we could get her out."

Matt smiled at his lovely girlfriend, she had a kind heart.  "Let's go," he reached for her hand and took his keys from her, "so we can get back soon... maybe I can still get what I want."

*******

"Don't you think you should get some gas?" Lita asked.  She leaned over from the passenger side and looked at the gas gage.  There was an eighth of a tank of gas left and they had at least half way to go.

Matt looked at the gage too.  "No, baby... we can make it."

Lita looked at him skeptically.  "I don't think we can Matt.  Maybe you should stop now, and then when we leave you won't have to get gas."

"Lita," Matt said.  He seemed to be irritated with the conversation.  "We don't need any gas now, we can make it."

"Are you sure?" she asked him.

He rolled his eyes.  "Yes, Lita... I know my own car."

"Fine," she snapped.  Lita wasn't in the mood to argue with him.  A couple of minutes of silence went by before Lita's cell phone rang again for the second time that night.  "Hello?"

"How far are you Lita?  Molly's having a heart attack here and Jackie's anxious to leave," Stephanie yelled into the phone.  Music and chatter from the other guests could be heard through the phone.

"Um," Lita said.  She looked out of her window and squint her eyes at the looked into the dark sky.  "A fourth of the way there..."  They were on a highway, waiting for the exit to their destination to appear.

"It's almost ten, Lita," Stephanie continued, "If you aren't here, Molly will kill you.  She wants everyone here to help Jackie make it through the holiday."

Lita sighed.  "I know, Stephanie... we should be there in twenty minutes."

"Okay," Stephanie said as she hung up the phone.

Matt looked at Lita as stress covered her lovely face.  "They really want you there."

"Yeah, after the week Jackie had," Lita said as she fluffed her curls, "we all wanted to be with her to bring in the year.  Help get her mind off of what happened."

"We'll make it Lita," Matt said.  Just as soon as he said that, the car started to slow down.  He veered off the highway and stopped on the shoulder of the road.

"Why are you slowing down and stooping?" Lita asked.  She looked outside; there were a couple of lights.  Otherwise, they were surrounded by trees and darkness.  There were no other buildings of any sorts near them for miles.

Matt smiled sheepishly.  "I guess you were right..."

"Right about what?" Lita asked.  She was hoping that it wasn't what she thought it was.

"I should have got gas before we left," Matt said.

Lita growled at him.  "I told you!  Matt, I really have to be there.  I promised Molly... and Jackie really needs her friends around this time."

Matt set his hand on her arm.  In which she promptly moved away from.  "I'm sorry, Lita—"

She held up her hand to stop him from continuing.  "I don't want to hear it."

"Lita—"

"No," Lita said.  She shot him an evil look.  "I don't want to hear it," she said in a low tone.

Matt pounded on the steering wheel and opened the door.  "I need some air."  He stepped out of the car, slamming the door behind himself.

Lita put her head in her hands and shook her hands.  Molly was going to be pissed beyond words, Stephanie will probably be sad, Jacqueline- disappointed, and now Matt was mad, because she got angry at him.  

The ringing of her cell phone brought her out of her thoughts.  "Hello?" Lita sighed into the phone.

"Please tell me that you are a couple of blocks away," Stephanie asked into the phone.  "Molly is going to make me kill her here in a few minutes."

She chuckled.  "Actually, we are still about a fourth away... car ran out of gas."

"What?" Stephanie asked with astonishment.  "Out of gas... so you won't be able to make it."

"Right," Lita answered.

"What do you mean, you won't be able to make it," Molly voice said through the phone; making it obvious that she has been on another line since the conversation with Stephanie started.

Lita sighed again and fiddled with her dress.  She looked out the window to see Matt pacing outside on the driver's side of the car.  "You heard what I said earlier."

"Lita," Molly whined, "you promised.  Jackie would want us all there..."

"Molly, I know that," Lita said frustratingly, "I want to be there too, but it's not going to happen.  I want to ring in the New Year with you guys... I want to see Jackie... I want to make love to my boyfriend when I get home, and it looks like that won't even happen..."

"But Lita—" Molly started.  She was cut off suddenly and Lita could hear some struggling in the background.  She couldn't tell who the other person was, but she could tell that Molly was not pleased.

"Off the phone Stephanie," the voice bellowed out.  A click was heard and all was quiet.  "Lita, you know that it's okay... I really didn't want to be here myself, but Molly insisted."

"I'm sorry Jackie," Lita said.  

"It's okay, I don't care," she continued.  "You are fortunate to have Matt with you there.  You guys are one of those couples that fights and with every fight, your relationship gets stronger and goes to another level because of the understanding and communication that comes out of it.  You don't deserve to be here anyways... you need to be with him.  Celebrate beginning a New Year with the love of your life... because you don't have as much time as you may think you have.  Cherish and make it wonderful and different... forget about the rest of us and concentrate on you and him."

Tears started to swell in her eyes.  "Thank you Jackie."

"No problem," Jacqueline said.  "I'm actually glad you can't come.  I can escape **psycho Molly here and go be with Bradshaw."**

Laughing, Lita said good-bye and hung up her phone.

*******

After pacing around outside in the cold air, Matt finally stopped.  He looked at his watch and sighed.  "10:45... I refuse to stand out here when it strikes midnight."  He put his hand on the handle of the car and swung the door open.  "Lita?  I refuse..."  He stopped when he noticed that she wasn't in the passenger seat.

"Matt?" she whispered airless.  

He turned his head to the back seat of the car to find his girlfriend naked.  There she laid on top of a large quilt that they kept in the car for emergencies.  Her hair was even curlier than usual and down covering her breasts.  The jewelry he had given her gleamed in the darkness of the car.  That and the soft green glow from the dashboard was the only source of light.  Soft music floated from the radio to his ears.

"Matt?" she whispered again.  "It's kinda cold... you can just stand there or you can come back here and keep me warm..."

Matt blinked his eyes a couple of times, to make sure he was seeing the right thing.  Then he shut the front door, and opened the back door.  Closing the door behind him; he got into the car, sat on the seat, and looked at his beautiful girlfriend.  "Lita, I'm sor—"

She stopped him by putting her fingers over his mouth.  "Shh, baby, it's okay.  I don't care."  Lita caressed his cheek, and then slipped her hand into his shirt.  As she unbuttoned each button, she nibbled on the side of his neck.  

When she was finished, she slipped the shirt and his jacket off of his torso and let it fall to the floor of the car.  "I just _love your chest.  So strong..."  She ran her hands over his chest and stomach, dipping into the crevices of his body and lightly gazing his nipples, causing them to become erect._

Her lips devoured his chest, as she let her hands flutter to the button of his jeans.  Lita quickly unbuttoned them; they both sat up and took his pants, and boxer-briefs, off tossing them on the floor with the rest of his clothes.

"My turn," Matt whispered.  He pushed back, to where her back was on the seat.  Hovering over her, he trails bites and pecks down her body and up again.  His lips stopped at the peaks of her quivering mounds.  Slowly and surely, his lips closed over the tip of her breast.  He sucked lightly at first, then harder; until Lita moaned with all the desire in her.  At that point he switched to the other breast and did the same.

When he was satisfied, Matt kissed the valley between her breasts.  Then each and every rib, until he came to her stomach.  There he took his hand and lightly stroked her stomach.

Lita eyes heavy with lust watched as her boyfriend kissed and caressed her everywhere.  She stared at him as he stroked and kissed her stomach.  "What baby?" she asked.  Lita could tell he had something to say.

"I can't wait to have children with you," Matt whispered.  The topic of children never really came up between them; and the only thing they were certain of was that they wanted to be married before any came along.  "I love you so much Lita."

"I know," she answered.  Lita moved her hand to the sides of his head and pulled it to her own.  She slowly connected her lips with his and lightly massaged them open.  Their tongues dueled and the kiss left them both breathless when they pulled away.  "I love you."

He smiled, kissed her cheek, and went back to the task at hand.  His hand kneaded her breast as his mouth blew a warm stream of air down her body.  Matt stopped at her bellybutton and dipped his tongue lightly in.  His hands moved from her breasts to her hips to keep her from bucking too much.

"Matt..." she moaned.  Lita's hands clutched the armrest that was attached to the door behind her.  Her eyes closed tightly as light sensations zigzagged through her body.  Her breath became labored as her mind fill with passion.

Lifting his head, Matt grinned at Lita devilishly.  He moved his lips to her dark patch of desire and kissed and nipped until Lita screamed with impatientness.  Only then, did he plunge his tongue into her wet, intoxicating center.  He moved his tongue up and down, left to right.... in and out.  Matt could feel Lita getting closer and closer to the edge.

She started to whimper as she sat there, waiting to fall off into the feelings that so far only Matt has caused in her.  Lita lightly growled, "Matt... more baby, I'm almost there."  She opened and closed her mouth as she drew air into her lungs to keep herself from passing out.  Lita gripped the armrest even harder.

Matt could feel her start to tense up, and as her whimpers and growls got louder, he suddenly pulled away.  He looked at her as her breathing returned to a semi-normal state.

"Matt..." Lita groaned.  Her eyes opened and hands moved from the armrest to her sides.

Silently, Matt took her hand and entangled them in his.  He moved above her body, his face coming to the same level as his.  "I love you," he said and repeated the phrase as he planted kisses all over her face.  Matt raised their entangled hands above her head.

Lita lips captured Matt, before they could move to another part of her face.  As their lip connect and tongues tangled; Matt pushed himself into Lita's opened body causing them to unite on every level possible: mind, body, and soul.

They let go of each others hands as Matt stilled in her body.  He savored the fullness and feeling of being home and cradled one hand under her head and the other under her waist; all while keeping his eyes on her.  At the same time, Lita's hands went to his back muscles as she urged him to move.

"And the time is 11:35..." the voice on the radio said before a slow song full of love played.

He smiled and kissed her as he moved poetically within her body.  Matt's hands urged her hips to move with his and her head to keep still as he continued with the kisses.

Amy hands stroked his back, up and down, pinching and squeezing his muscles in an erotic massage as he sped up the pace.  She moaned as he went hard and then soft and kept rotating between the two, as well as his hips, until she growled in animal-like fashion.

Matt knew she was close.  He was also at the same point.  His body began to tremble and his strokes started to speed up erratically.  "Li..." he breathed heavily.

"Oh, faster," she moaned back.  Her hands were squeezing his back so hard that her fingernails dug into his body and began to draw blood from them.  "Don't stop!"

He closed his eyes tightly and set his head in the curve between her neck and shoulder.

"Five..." the crowd of people on the radio shouted.

Her hands moved to his sweat, drenched black hair.  She pressed him closer to her body ready to receive all that he had to give.

"Four..."

He sped up even faster than before, and held her body close to his.  So close that there was no air between them.

"Three..."

She took a deep breath, then nibbled on his ear urging him to let go... release his passion on both of them; taking them to the ultimate high that each has only ever experience with the other.

"Two..."

He opened his eyes and moved to look directly into hers as he let go of his infatuation, passion, desire, lust, love into her body.  He said all the thing he wanted to say, but otherwise wouldn't be able to with words with his body.

"One..."

"Happy New Year!" the deejay shouted on the radio.  The sounds of cheer and Auld Lang Syne rang over the radio and fill the car as well as sounds of shouts and screams of pleasure, fulfillness, and gratification from Lita and Matt.

When the tremors stopped and their breathing returned to normal, Lita and Matt smiled at each other.  He rested his head on top of her breast, so that he could hear her heartbeat.  "I love you so much."  Matt grinned and kissed her still erected nipple.

Lita's hand caressed his shoulder blades as she kissed the top of his head.  "I love you too, with all my heart."  She moved his hair out of his face and smiled at the boyish grin he possessed.  "Happy New Year Matt."

Matt kissed her on her forehead and started to move within her again.  "Happy New Year Lita," he replied in breathless anticipation of what was to come in the New Year and the rest of the early morning in the car.


End file.
